The Alex Diaries
by Elijah Love
Summary: Alex Gilbert; she's Elena and Jeremy's younger sister. She is 15 years old. She already knows about the vampire world when Stefan and Damon Salvatore comes to town. She meets Stefan and she likes him. She meets Damon and she falls in love with him even though she see's that he falls in love with her older sister. Alex has done lots of really bad things. (Damon/Alex) (Stefan/Alex)
1. Pilot Part One

**Hello, I'm not very good at writing but I really hope you like this story. **

**Alex in this story has blonde hair and blue eyes and she is 15 years old. she's an alcoholic and she does drugs... she's a year younger than Jeremy since he is 16.**

* * *

**_Dear, Diary _**

**_ It had been four months since I lost my parents. Their car drove off Wickery bridge and they died. The only survivor was my older sister Elena Gilbert. I had been sad all these months, blaming Elena for their death when it had been my fault. I killed my parents and no one knows, I'm the only one that does. You see, I have a vampire friend and she looks like my sister, her name is Katherine Pierce. Katherine compelled my mom and dad to go get Elena at the party, they were just going to make her walk home and I didn't want that. I wanted Katherine to compel my parents to get Elena from the party that she went to. The only reason I had ever blamed Elena was because she skipped family night to go to that stupid party._**

**_Sincerely, Alex Gilbert_**

Alex was sitting at her seat chair in her black chair, the color of her desk is black as well. She put her black diary in one of her seat drawers. "Today is the day I make nice with my sister." she told herself.

Alex made Elena think that she blamed ber for their parents death because she felt so guilty and she didn't want to take responsibility for her own actions. She decided it was time to come clean about vampires and her sisters look-alike.

She looked at get alarm clock and realized that if she didn't start getting ready for school now she was going to be late and she did not want to be late in the first day if school. She stood up from her desk char and got her clothes that he took put f her dresser the night before.

She took off her pajamas including her panties. She put on her black tank-top, her black panties, her black skinny jeans, her black leather jacket and her black leather boots. Alex loves wearing black. She walked over to her bed which is right across from her desk and she grabbed her black school bad that was right next to her bed.

Alex walked over to he bedroom door and opened it, once she was in the hallway she shut her door and walked over to the stairs and then down the toward her kitchen. Once she was next to her kitchen she walked in it.

"Toast. I can make toast." she heard her aunt Jenna say. GOD! WHO THE HELL EATS TOAST? Alex thought.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena Gilbert chuckled.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy Gilbert asked as he walked into the kitchen looking around for the coffee.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna asked her two nieces and her nephew. Alex and Jeremy took the money that Jenna held out.

"I'm good." Elena told her.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Alex asked harshly.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" Jenna said as she took her hair out of her bun.

"Then go. We'll be fine. " Elena told Jenna. "Are you both okay?" She asked Alex and Jeremy.

Alex just ignored her and walked out of the room while Jeremy said "Don't start." Then he followed Alex out.

* * *

**I hope that you liked this chapter and im going to punt the second chapter on soon. I hope I get good reviews, the more reviews i get the more i will update and it's not going to be just like the show either just this chapter and maybe the next one I'm not sure. the story Will have the same plot line and the same people though. **


	2. Pilot Part Two

**Hello, I decided to update another chapter. Alex is a sophomore, I thought I should let everyone know. **

* * *

_**Dear, Diary**_

_** I talked to her today, I talked to Katherine. She said that they are back but u didn't know who she wa talking and im going to find out, I need to find out an i don't know why. Katherine was acting very strange. she said, "They're going to find out, I can't let them find out." then she ran off. I'm going to fund out what her deal is. **_

_**Until next time, Alex Gilbert**_

* * *

Alex , Elena and Bonnie are driving to school in Bonnie's car. Elena is sitting the passenger's seat, Bonnie is driving and Alex is sitting in the seat behind Bonnie.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands. . ." Bonnie was saying until she noticed Elena was not listening. "Elena! Back in the car." She shrieked.

'I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that. . ."

"That I'm psychic now." Bonnie smirked

"Right. Ok, then predict something. About me." Elena told Bonnie.

"Of course everything is about perfect little Elena." Alex grumbled but both Bonnie and Elena ignored her.

"I see. . ." Bonnie was saying when a crow hits her car. What was that?! Oh, my god! Elena, are you ok?" She freaked.

"It's ok. I'm fine." Elena said as she tried to catch her breath.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Yelled Alex from the back but as usual they ignored her.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie said.

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena smiled.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass. And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy." Bonnie chuckled.

"Hey, Bonnie. Try to predict something about me." Alex said.

"Why would I want to do that?" She asked rudely.

"I want to know if I will stay sad forever." Alex said.

Bonnie just scoffed and started her car engine to finish their journey to school.

* * *

**I hope that I get some reviews. I'm sorry that my chapters dare short. They will get better and longer. **


End file.
